


Lapin et poudre d'escampette

by MaevaCerise



Series: La Magie de Noël 2016 - Ficothèque Ardente [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Couple, Course aux mots, Ficothèque Ardente, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaevaCerise/pseuds/MaevaCerise
Summary: Dyclan connait l'imprévisibilité et le caractère capricieux de son époux, pourtant celui-ci arrive toujours à le surprendre. En pire ou en meilleur ? (En lien avec Per aspera ad astra )





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rappel des règles : écrire un seul OS sur le thème de fin d'année, de rating M ou MA. Il fera entre 1000 et 2000 mots et rassemblera tous les mots figurant dans votre colis.  
> Mots contenus dans mon colis :  
> _ Air  
> _ Cellulaire (téléphone portable)  
> _ Mains  
> _ défendre  
> _ amibe  
> _ procrastiner  
> Je remercie ma bêta-lectrice Odea Nigthingale (OdeaNigthingale) pour m'avoir encore une fois aidé avec le couple Samuel Dyclan et les fautes qui risquaient de me soudoyer. Merci !! Sangdelicorne, je te remercie également pour ta capacité à repérer ce qui m'échappe ! Bravo !!

Samuel était une peste. Pour sa famille, ses amis et même son compagnon, c'était une évidence. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était petit et mignon. Un combo gagnant qui le rendait irascible. Déjà quelle femme s'enticherait d'un gars plus menu qu'elle ? Non pas qu'il s'intéressait à celles-ci ; Samuel était gay et le savait depuis qu'il était ado, mais c'était pour le principe. Non, fallait qu'elles le trouvent chétif et trognon ! Depuis qu'il était môme, c'était des " Oh quel adorable bonhomme, quel âge il a ? Déjà ? Vraiment, vous êtes sûr ? " Bien sûr qu'elle est sûre c'est ma mère, abrutie ! Samuel avait donc très tôt détesté sa taille de demi-portion qui au collège et au lycée avait donné aux autres l'illusion qu'il était un faible gringalet. Ce qui était faux évidemment. On pouvait même dire que Samuel était relativement vicieux et rancunier. Il n'avait jamais accepté une quelconque place de souffre-douleur et préférait se défendre comme la teigne qu'il était plutôt que de faire profil bas.

C'était donc pour cela qu'il était assez amusant en général d'observer les époux McAllistair interagir ensemble. Dyclan était l'exemple parfait de l'ours placide qui réagit à peine aux piques et caprices de son âme sœur. Romantique, attentionné et d'une patience d'or, il était facile de croire que Dyclan se faisait mener par la baguette par son jeune conjoint. Celui-ci avouait d'ailleurs ne pas résister aux boucles brunes encadrant un visage séduisant et des yeux marron chocolat expressifs comme ceux d'un labrador. Même les quelques imperfections physiques et principalement caractérielles de sa moitié ne semblait pas l'en dégoûter. Dyclan était en outre extrêmement protecteur et tempérait souvent les remous que le manque de tact de son mari ne pouvait que soulever.

Néanmoins de l'avis de Samuel, son ours était un véritable sadique qui affectionnait le faire sortir de ses gonds mieux que quiconque. Le pire étant lorsque son nounours révélait enfin son caractère aussi dominant et sauvage que le sien. Samuel adorait quand son homme le plaquait contre toutes les surfaces lisses à portée de main. Il raffolait de leurs luttes de pouvoir au lit qui se finissait souvent en sexe débridé et, davantage, il aimait le regard de désir et d'amour de son compagnon sur lui. En dehors des instants où ils travaillaient, Samuel et Dyclan avaient tendance à agir comme des amants dont la polarité changeait en fonction des humeurs de Samuel. Si celui-ci détenait la palme d'or en matière d'imprévisibilité et de sadisme, parfois il était évident que les deux avaient un sacré tempérament.

Prenons un exemple concret.

Dyclan était éreinté et frigorifié lorsqu'il était rentré ce soir-là. Il avait fait en sorte de corriger les copies d'examen du premier trimestre et de tenir son planning de préparatifs des cours de la rentrée et des réunions pour la conférence à jour afin d'être totalement libres pour sa moitié. Ce n'était pas son genre de **procrastiner** , de toutes les manières. L'idée de retrouver son capricieux chéri et surtout de célébrer pendant ces fêtes de fin d'année l'anniversaire de leur mariage lui donnait la motivation pour continuer à garder son sourire et son énergie. Cependant, lorsqu'il fut arrivé, il découvrit un domicile vide de vie. Bien qu'il fût sûr que celui-ci lui faisait une nouvelle crise de jalousie vis-à-vis de sa collègue et supérieure, Dyclan se demandait tout de même ce qu'avait encore prévu son homme afin de lui faire part de son mécontentement. Dire que le projet émergeait à peine et que ce serait surtout fin janvier, début février qu'il aurait vraiment beaucoup de réunions avec elle. Il craignait la réaction épidermique de son insupportable compagnon. Il ôta ses chaussures pleines de neige et enfila ses chaussons après avoir vérifié que Samuel n'y avait rien mis. Il alluma les lumières au fur et à mesure de son avancée, surveillant de possibles pièges avant de finalement posé sa mallette sur la table du salon. Il était surpris qu'il n'y ait rien à signaler, ni même de chauffage... et surtout que son homme ne soit pas là alors qu'il avait prévu de faire ses corrections chez eux cette après-midi. Il récupéra son vieux **cellulaire** , solide et fiable contrairement à ce qu'en pensait Samuel et vit qu'il y avait quelques appels en absence et un message vocal de son époux. Hum, ce n'était pas bon signe. Il prit le temps de se préparer à tout avant d'écouter le message, un mauvais pressentiment le prenant. La voix énergique et affairée de son amoureux et le bruit de vêtements le fit tilter mais se fut le contenu du message qui l'acheva. Samuel ne manquait vraiment pas d **'air**. Dyclan tenta de l'appeler mais n'eut aucune réponse. Samuel devait être encore dans l'avion.

Dyclan dut inspirer plusieurs fois pour se calmer, sentant une migraine poindre. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Samuel venait de partir sur un coup de tête rejoindre son meilleur ami à la veille de leur ... Dyclan était quelqu'un de calme et de patient mais là il avait juste envie d'étriper son mari. Il s'assit lourdement sur une chaise et se pinça l'arrête du nez, essayant de juguler l'accès de colère et de jalousie qu'il ressentait envers Leslie. Parfois il se disait que Samuel était aussi dangereux pour ses nerfs qu'une **amibe** dévoreuse de cerveaux pour ses victimes. Avec agacement, il décida qu'il ferait mieux d'aller prendre une douche régénérante, manger et récupérer des forces pour faire face à ce nouveau coup bas de sa peste d'homme. Il venait à peine de sortir de la douche, plus calme et détendu lorsque son **téléphone portable**  sonna. Il décrocha avec un soupir

\- Tu as de la chance que je te réponde… Samuel, dis moi que tu n'es pas sérieux ...

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux, répéta docilement Samuel avant de soupirer. Allez Dyc', c'était une situation d'urgence. Et puis je savais que je ne te manquerais pas trop, vu comment la blondasse te monopolise. Euh mais c'est surtout que Leslie était tellement mal !

\- Sam.. J'espère pour toi que Leslie est à l'article de la mort car sinon je ne peux pas comprendre que tu nous aies fais faux-bond sur un ridicule accès de jalousie.

\- Hé, je t'assure qu'il va mal ! Il s'est fait plaquer ! Il a le cœur brisé ! Cette fois-ci il était sûr que c'était le bon et il le vit difficilement ! Ohh Dyclan, il a pas la chance d'avoir un homme comme toi dans sa vie et je suis loin de lui. Il ne pouvait pas affronter cela tout seul. Imagine si cela avait été moi au bord du suicide sans personne à qui me confier ou me rassurer ! Tu n'aurais pas sauté dans le premier avion afin de me réconforter ?

Un silence dubitatif répondit à Samuel. Dyclan se demanda si son amant essayait de le rendre jaloux ? Car c'était déjà le cas. Il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier que son aimé saute dans le premier avion pour réconforter son meilleur ami et fêter la nouvelle année avec lui en abandonnant son époux la veille de leurs significatifs congés. En plus, Leslie n'arrivait pas à garder plus d'un mois le même mec, il était encore plus caractériel et insupportable que son propre mari. Dyclan ne voyait pas où était l'urgence là. Heureusement, Samuel était moins diva que Leslie, ce qui était déjà un soulagement pour Dyclan. ll sentait déjà que son époux allait réussir à l'attendrir alors qu'il était en tort. Dyclan se laissa tomber sur le dos sur le lit, un soupir las lui échappant. Il avait vraiment besoin de dormir. Samuel allait le rendre fou. Il écoutait celui-ci pérorer, essayant de **défendre** avec conviction son coup de folie. Dyclan avait juste envie qu'il s'arrête... sauf que là, il ne pouvait même pas l'embrasser afin de le faire taire... ni le plaquer contre le lit pour le punir de la plus délicieuse des manières.

\- Dire que j'avais fait en sorte de n'avoir que toi en tête les prochains jours et de t'étendre sur toutes les surfaces planes de la demeure, soupira Dyclan. Bon et bien, je pense que je devrais m'occuper autrement….

-Autrement ? Lâcha Samuel avec une pointe de méfiance et de jalousie.

Dyclan sourit. Puisque son chéri prenait la poudre d'escampette, il n'était pas dit qu'il ne le lui ferait pas regretter. Il pouvait très bien lui rappeler qui il avait délaissé à la maison … esseulé. Il retint un sourire et en soufflant de manière suggestive :

\- Autrement oui…. Et bien… Je sors de la douche...

Comme si Samuel avait senti que les choses tournaient en sa faveur, il accepta l'idée du sexe par téléphone avec enthousiasme.

\- Vraiment ? Alors tu es…nu… sous la serviette ? Tu es sur le lit ?

\- Hum hum, reprit Dyclan d'un timbre encore plus suggestif et sensuel. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me sécher ou de m'habiller avant de te répondre… J'ai encore ses gouttes que tu aimes tant lécher quand elles me coulent dessus.

Il n'avait pas besoin de dire plus, écoutant la respiration de son amant à des kilomètres s'accélérer. Dyclan savait très bien ce que pensait son époux. D'abord il l'imaginerait grâce aux sons et à ses mots presque nu sur les draps, une main lascive se baladant sur son torse. Il entendit Samuel changer de pièces et refermer la porte derrière lui. Il retint un sourire, laissant ses propres **mains** le titiller et réveiller son désir. Il s'étendit mieux sur le lit, laissant son compagnon entendre les draps se froisser. Il sut exactement à quel moment Samuel commença à se caresser en réponse à ses mots et à ses soupirs. Dyclan le visualisa si impatient qu'il devait à peine avoir déboutonné son pantalon afin de glisser sa main sur son membre. Cette image l'enflamma et il reprit sa description de tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire si son mari avait été là. Samuel semblait avoir déjà complètement oublié Leslie, totalement pris dans leurs échanges sensuels. Dyclan le mena exactement où il voulait et alors il se tut.

\- Et ? souffla Samuel haletant.

-Et bien je ne suis pas sûr que tu mérites de le savoir. Bonne nuit Samuel.

Et Dyclan raccrocha. Il se représentait très bien le cri de frustration de son cher et tendre et se concentra pour museler plutôt la sienne. Il ignora le téléphone qui sonnait, se finissant et autorisant sa satisfaction à apaiser sa colère et son amertume. Il mit le portable sur silencieux et laissa un sommeil bien mérité le gagner avant que la culpabilité ne vienne le ronger. Demain serait un autre jour.

_**Fin** _


End file.
